Home at 19
by shadowofthephoenix7
Summary: She has lived in an asylum for 19 years because she was a "freak of nature". Now, Mina Harker, her long lost aunt has come to give her a rightful home and a family. But will she fit into the leauge, and what will happen if she doesn't?
1. Chapter 1

** Okay, this is my second story, and it is about the LXG, and Pheonix. I only own Pheonix, not the LXG, no matter how awesome that would be. I have really only a vauge idea of where this will be going, and I am apoligizing in advance for late updates. Other than that, enjoy. :)**

I was staring out of my window, again, out into the same gray, wet cobblestone as yesterday. It seemed that nothing ever changed around here. The weather was always the same, I always stared out this window, at this time every day. But tomorrow something would change.

My long lost aunt was coming to visit me, (or break me out, I honestly wasn't sure which,) Madame Whilhemina Harker, wife of the late Jonathan Harker, and sister to my mother. I had never met her, and I only now knew of her existence, because I got ahold of word of her impending arrival. For nineteen years, I had been stuck in this sewer of an asylum like a lab rat. Just because I was mysteriously born with wings, and the ability to control the elements, due to a genetic experiment carried out by my late mother and some scientists, didn't mean I had to be locked away. Did it?

* * *

My boots squished in the puddles that were so common in London. Turning my head over my shoulder, I watched the gleaming nautilus sink beneath the waves as the members of the League drifted away in different directions. My sharp eyes caught sight of a floating duster coat and fedora floating away with its back to me, as well as two very distinct faces. I did not miss the fervent looks shot at me by Sawyer and Mr. Jekyll as they walked off, two suitcases between them, in different directions.

Sighing I continued on my way. I tried my best to ignore their affections for me, but it's hard when you are living on a boat with them for more than a while. Just the break I needed was decided at the majority rules meeting the League had about a well-deserved vacation for every member. The only person who was the not-so-silent minority was Nemo, for he didn't have any desire to leave his "lady" alone in the open waters without him. His distaste for the British people probably was not a motivation for leaving either.

I had received some days earlier a report that my late sister, had a child who was in need of both a guardian, and "counseling." Whatever they meant by that I could only guess. The only other thing it mentioned was that the position was open to me should I wish to take it. Intrigued, I intended to explore this matter further, which lead me here, flitting down the streets of London, to first, a hotel, and then to an asylum, of all places. To keep a child in an asylum must mean something very…different about her, and I knew not what to expect.

* * *

Today was the day, the day I could possibly gain my freedom, but it still had to begin. As usual I was awoken at the brink of dawn, by a clatter and a shout of "Get up you scum, or else I'll have to make you get up!" Such a pleasant greeting, I know.

Then we were marched in a small, dimly lit room as morning calisthenics. As you looked through the lines of strange, and sometimes outright creepy faces in these lines, most all of them bore the same expressions, ranging from exhaustion, to being mildly disgruntled, to outright rage. All of them bearing the same theme of discontent. All, except for mine. I was used to sticking out like a sore thumb, even in this crazy bunch, but my slight grin was a dead give-away.

I got stares, glares and even a growl once, but none of them put out my awkwardly sunny mood. The gray mush resembling brains that was my every meal, was dumped in a bowl, and pushed-a little more forcefully than necessary- through the slot at the bottom of my steel door. Leaving it to sit and become even mushier, (though I wasn't sure that was possible) I longingly stared through the barred window at eye level with the cobblestone at the front of my prison, to await my possible big break.

**I hope that this isn't going to weird, to suddenly, but if it is, oh well. Please, take the time to comment, it means the world to many authors, me included.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for how long it took me to update, but I have warned my readers thet updates would be sporadic. So, enjoy I guess.**

My heels clicking on the tile floor, I flowed through the arch doorway surrounded by guards and millions of rows of barbed wire, into the long, gray hallway, which appeared to be the parlor of the asylum. As my eyes scanned this gray wasteland, Skinner's comment about cheery places and jack the ripper went through my head. It was certainly appropriate for this place, though its originator was not the most appropriate of people.

"I am here to meet with the director about my niece, Ms. Pheonix Murray." I smiled inwardly at the mention of my maiden name, I hadn't used it in so long.

The short and mildly chubby guard sitting at the front desk got up. "Of course. Madame Harker, I assume? Yes, right this way." I was lead through large steel doors, and hallways of cells, with only one barred window as the inhabitants way to see what went on in these halls. Some didn't even have that.

Some moaning and cursing drifted through the halls, and the short man in front of me,-chief Williams, according to his name tag-started apologizing. "I am sorry that the conditions are not suitable for ladies such as yourself, as well as the inmates, they have no idea how harmful such language is to the ears of women such as yourself."

"Though you may not think it Mr. Williams, I am perfectly capable of "protecting" myself, and I myself am capable of such etiquette, though I prefer not to engage in it. If anyone needs better conditions and language, it would be someone impressionable, much like yourself, and most men." I hated it when people thought I was incapable of doing anything for myself, and that I would scream and faint at anything not made of candy and rainbows, just because I am female. I was so grateful for my sharp tongue, and it gave me the immediate gratification of holding my own against the whims and stereotypes of society.

My tour stopped at a large steel door that had the numbers 7901 printed in large letters across the top. The click of a lock, and the squeak of hinges met my ears, and I braced myself for whatever, and whoever may be inside.

* * *

Startled, I spun on my heels as the heavy hinges on my door loudly announced somebody's arrival. The familiar shape of the lumbering guard greeted me, as well as a distinctly proper, female shape behind him. Instinctively I did the best I could at hiding my wings, as any new person was liable to freak out at the sight of them. As they walked in and the light illuminated the woman's elegant features, I could only assume that she was my aunt, Madame Mina.

"Pheonix, this is your aunt, Mrs. Harker, Mrs. Harker, Pheonix Murray." And with that the guard left the room, the door echoing a heavy thud. We scrutinized each other for a period of time, and then

Mrs. Harker broke the ice.

"How are you Pheonix? I did not know my sister had a child, but if you are anything like her, I have no doubt you are a beautifully proper young lady."

"Thank you, I'm fine, you?" I highly doubted that I was anything like a proper young lady, especially in my prison outfit with its' baggy legging, and holes cut in the back for my wings. But what did I know, I had been cut off from society for my entire life, so a proper young lady could have been someone who ran around with an axe like a maniac.

"I am doing quite well, and I am going to take the position of you official guardian today." She smiled slightly, looking over my face for any sign of a reaction. I could not reason why I would need a guardian at age twenty-three, but hey, the law works in mysterious ways.

"That's nice, thank you Mrs. Harker." I gave her a pleasant smile, and relaxed my posture a little.

"Oh please, call me Mina, I am your aunt, not some complete stranger." She smiled back at me, but it then was replaced with a mild look of shock. It took me a bit to figure out what elicited this response, but then I realized that with my release of posture, my wings came out for all to see.

"Oh, I guess they forgot to mention my little quirks didn't they?" My smile became quite sheepish, and I spread out my wings as far as they could go in this small room. Mina's smile returned, and strangely, she started to laugh.

"Are you okay?" I was starting to worry, no one had ever reacted with laughter to my gifts, and she only knew half of it.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, just elated. You're not the only one with special quirks, but now is not the time to talk about it. Come, let's get you some real clothes." She turned and opened the door, holding it open for me. Getting up, I took one last glance around the room that had been mine for the past nineteen years. With its one dangling light, and the grey, grimy walls, It was less than comfortable, but it was my home. No, it never was, and now I was moving out, heading to my true home, for the first time in nineteen years. With it's steel bed, and lumpy pillow, I wished the room adue, and walked out the door, without looking back.

**Well, there you have it, I will be updating as soon as I can, and please, review, and keep reading. : )**


End file.
